Kikyo's delight part 2!
by kikyo-resurrector
Summary: This is the second part to the first one. Finally typed it up!


Kikyo's delight part 2

I'm sorry for not updating in months but alot has been happening. I decided to do another part to the story so it will be 3 parts now. I may need to do 4..Depends on how long I decide. Again if you don't like Kikyo..Don't read it and give me a bad review. . But if you like it, please review.

We got to my house. He's now told me everything, he's half demon. Which i'm perfectly fine with because i'm different, he's different. I searched my pocket for my keys to open the door, and felt it touch my finger. I grabbed it and yanked it out of my pocket. Inuyasha was admiring my house. "Your house is huge." He said, looking at my house. I fiddled with the key, trying to push it into the lock. It suddenly slided in, and I turned the lock and the door swung open. Inuyasha jumped behind me to see what my house was like. I walked into the house and felt something around each side of my waist traveling to my stomach, I nervously turned my head. Inuyasha's head was resting on my shoulder with his eyes closed. My heart slowed down, I placed my hands on his and closed my eyes.

"What you doing later? Cause my mom won't be back till either late or tommorow.." I said to him,

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Y...You want to come by later?" I mumbled nervously.

"Yeh! I mean yeh sure." He said excitingly lifting his head. I turned around and looked at him in the eyes. He had beautiful eyes. He slowly moved closer to my face, I thought about what to do. Kiss him stupid! I moved my face closer to his, within seconds we touched lips. It was magical, I wrapped my hands around his back. After about 50 seconds we both pulled back a little bit with our foreheads touching. "C'ya." He whispered our eyes locking, he pulled back slowly then walked backwards still looking at me till he reached the end of the path then turned to walk away. I shut the door, I stood there blankly. I turned around my eyes wide open, I walked to the sofa and sat down. "Oh my god." I said blankly. I thought about the kiss. I...Yes I.. Have a boyfriend! I stood up and skipped around to the stairs and happily walked up the stairs.I could hear the rain outside. I walked through my room and swung my wardrobe door open and saw the kimono. The kimono was a red and white one that my grandfather left me. I picked up a sleeve it was huge and very baggy. I picked up the coat hanger and placed the kimono laid out on my bed. I took my top off and began to get changed.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I turned to the side to see if it fit ok. Yeh, it does. I swung my arms around and pranced down the stairs. I slipped my shoes on and opened the cupboard and saw my bow and arrows. I picked the bow up and swung the quiver over my shoulder. I walked to the kitchen calmly thinking about inuyasha. I grabbed a slice of bread and put it in my mouth, my teeth holding it in. I opened the door and grabbed the bread. I looked outside, it was heavily raining. I ate the bread, then stepped out onto the step. The rain hit me like a waterfall. I tilted my head down and began walking through the slugy grass, listening. I picked a arrow still looking down. I heard something. My head shot up, I prepared my arrow faster than a bullet. I aimed it where the noise came from. Another russtling noise sounded. "Who...Who is it!?" I stuttered trying to shout from the fear. "Strength... It's coming back to me!" It shouted, my hands began shaking. Something suddenly slithered like lightning from behind a bush. It looked like a giant centipede, "Give me the jewel!" It screeched. I heard a branch snap, I looked at where the noise came from. A branch was dangling from a tree, "IRON REAVER!!" Someone shouted. I shot back to the monster, I saw Inuyasha slice the demons face off then cut it in half. I blinked. The corpse hit the floor, "Inu...Inuyasha?" I stuttered with fear. He turned to me with shock in his face. "Are... Are you ok?" He said then ran towards me. I ran towards him trying to grip my feet in the mud. He threw his arms around me,

"I'm so glad your ok!" He said loudly,

"I'm okay... Just glad you were here to save me." I said shaking.

"I saw it when I left your house and then thought about you. It was after your necklace.. You..You must be cold." He said holding me in his arms.

"Shall we go in? It's too cold." I said to his putting my arms around him. We walked to the back of my house, he opened the door for me.


End file.
